


But we get along when I'm inside you

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Casual Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: He and Jackson have a lot of casual sex, but what happens when Stiles discovers that he wants more?





	But we get along when I'm inside you

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I’d never written Stackson porn, so I thought I’d remedy that. This was intended to be pure smut, but it ended up being mostly feelings, oops.

Stiles never fails to marvel at the change.

Jackson will go from “fuck off, Stilinski,” and “no one cares,” right to “fuck _yes_ Stiles,” and “give it to me,” as soon as Stiles is pushing inside him.

He holds on tight, his fingers digging into Stiles’ hair, or grabbing hold of his ass, encouraging him on. And he’ll breathlessly moan out how wonderful Stiles is, how he gives him just what he needs.

And hearing that always makes Stiles work even harder.

 

*

 

When he’d found out Jackson was attending the same college as he was, he’d expected some hyper-masculine bullshit posturing. What he hadn’t expected was for the macho pushing and shoving to somehow devolve into Jackson kissing him fierce and rough, pressing him up tight against the wall of his dorm.

And Stiles wasn’t exactly getting laid on the regular, so he hadn’t turned Jackson down when he’d asked for more.

At first, he’d been just as aggressive as Jackson, fucking him hard and fast, because he hadn’t even _liked_ him.

But it turned out Jackson was always pretty eager to get fucked, and Stiles had ended up spending a lot time with him. And after orgasm, when they were no longer clawing and biting at each other, it turned out Jackson was actually…pretty cool.

Stiles was living in a shitty little dorm room, but Jackson, of course, had a really nice apartment. So he spent a lot of time at Jackson’s place. Sometimes he’d stay over, in case they wanted to fuck again, and they’d eat snacks in Jackson’s huge bed and make fun of whatever was on tv.

And Stiles tried to pretend he didn’t love every second of it.

Because he was sure that if Jackson discovered Stiles had developed _feelings_ , he’d end this thing between them immediately. He’d made it clear from the beginning that he was only interested in sex, so even if Stiles did want more, he didn’t want to lose what he had.

Though it seemed like he might, anyway.

The last few times they’d fucked, it hadn’t seemed like Jackson’s heart was in it. He’d barely pushed Stiles up against the door, and his kisses had been strangely cautious. There’d been no nipping or biting, and Jackson hadn’t tried to push him over and ride him even once.

And it sent dread curling through his stomach, because he wasn’t ready for this to be over.

 

*

 

Stiles is determined, as he slides slowly, carefully inside, to show Jackson just what he’ll be missing if he leaves.

He begins to gently roll his hips as his hand trails up, teasing Jackson’s nipples and making him arch up. And he doesn’t speed up, not even when Jackson’s thighs clench around him, trying to pull him closer.

He’s not going for their usual rough, fast sex. No, he wants this to be slow and sensual, he wants it to last.

But most of all, he wants Jackson to _remember_ this.

He palms the slick line of Jackson’s abs before slipping his hand down further, to stroke Jackson’s cock. He presses in tight against Jackson’s ass, so he can feel every inch of him, his other hand gripping Jackson’s hip firmly.

Jackson squirms beneath him, panting lightly, his eyes closed tight as the pleasure washes across his face. Stiles starts long slow thrusts, dragging out every sensation, letting Jackson rut up into the loose circle of his fist.

He doesn’t stop until Jackson is raggedly biting his lip, his whole body straining up toward Stiles. He lets go then, but makes up for it by laying his body down onto Jackson’s.

They never kiss during sex, it’s only part of their aggressive foreplay, but so close like this, Stiles is tempted. Instead he ducks his head and runs his lips along Jackson’s collarbone, then moves up to kiss along his neck. He scrapes his teeth along Jackson’s throat, just enough to make the skin tingle, and he grins when Jackson shivers beneath him.

Stiles decides to keep fucking Jackson just like this, his weight bearing down on him as he curls his hips, thrusting harder. Jackson’s arms come up around his shoulders and hold him tight, and it presses the pleasant hardness of his cock against Stiles’ belly.

Stiles digs his hands into the blankets, pushing himself forward and back in a smooth, slick slide, rocking into Jackson as he lifts his hips to meet him. Though he wants to take his time, Stiles can’t help increasing his pace, the pleasure sparking down his spine.

From the low, rumbling moans he’s making, he knows that Jackson is already close, so he decides to take mercy on him. He moves in tight, quick little thrusts, faster and faster until Jackson is surging up under him, coming hard, his whole body clenching around Stiles.

That’s nearly enough to push Stiles over the edge, but he gets in a few more jerky, desperate thrusts before he’s shuddering through his own orgasm. His hips twitch through the aftershocks as his body relaxes, his eyes fluttering shut with relief.

Despite the great sex and the amazing orgasms he has with Jackson, it’s really this part that’s his favorite. It’s when Jackson is at his most open, letting Stiles lay across him and idly trace the curve of his ribs or the line of his jaw. It usually fills Stiles with a sense of contentment, and sometimes Jackson will even let him doze off.

But it’s different this time.

There’s a sort of tension running through Jackson that Stiles can’t ignore, no matter how much he nuzzles into Jackson’s shoulder.

He lifts his head and says carefully, “Jackson?”

He looks _wrecked_ , and not in the good-sex kind of way. He looks like he’s lost something. “Stiles, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” he says, his voice rough.

_Oh god_ , Stiles thinks, his stomach sinking. _He’s going to end it now?_

“I know in the beginning I was an asshole, but I—” he cuts off, clears his throat. “You gave me exactly what I wanted, just now. You made me feel like I was important, that I mattered to you and—”

“Jackson, you _do_ —” Stiles tries, but Jackson just keeps going.

“It was amazing, but I can’t handle it if it’s not real, I—I’m sorry, I know I started this and said it would be casual, but I _can’t_ anymore—”

“I’ve been wanting to go on a date with you,” Stiles blurts.

Jackson smiles then, so suddenly that it makes Stiles go warm all over. “Sometimes I want to call you, and it’s not to hook up,” he admits. “Sometimes I just want to spend time with you.”

“It turns out I ended up really liking you,” Stiles says, grinning. “Can’t imagine how that happened, but I’m willing to roll with it.”

Jackson laughs. “Same here,” he says, leaning in to kiss the edge of Stiles’ jaw, and then, softly, his lips. “But I think it’s going pretty well so far.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
